A device such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or electronic watch may include a touch sensor that indicates a location of a touch on a display surface of the device, and a force sensor that indicates an amount of force applied to the display surface by the touch. Often, the force sensor is a capacitive force sensor. A capacitive force sensor may include first and second electrodes disposed in first and second flex circuits. The flex circuits may be separated by a compressible element or gap. As the amount of force applied to the display increases, the compressible element or gap is compressed and the electrodes disposed in the flex circuits move closer to one another, thereby decreasing the capacitance between the electrodes. The flex circuits may be coupled to a processor that measures, amplifies, and digitizes the capacitance.